It's Just a Prank
by Baserdc
Summary: When 2 pranksters of the guild commit a prank on the victims they shouldn't prank on, they receive a punishment worse that will make them never forget...
1. Rusty Nail Prank (GONE SEXUAL)

**Alright, let me explain. After seeing the video "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO – Youtube Highschool" by PewDiePie and listening to the music at the end, this made me think of making this fanfic.**

 **About the fanfic, this involves my female OC and Gajeel. I will also make another chapter that involves me and my Russian OC.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic.**

 **Time for my female OC to shine!**

 **7:28am**

 **Unknown date, X791**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"How are you guys doing? My name is Misaka and today….I am going to be pranking Gajeel with this!" Misaka reached her hand (While her other hand was holding the camera) with a huge box of nails and useless contraptions related to metal or iron. "What I'm gonna do here is this box is full of rusty nails that I painted with grey or black paint. What I also put is some of my magic power to make the taste worse and since Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer, he can only eat fresh metal or iron objects. I'm going to place this here…." Misaka placed the box at the bar. The sound of a door creaking rang her ears, but it wasn't from the main door. She turned her head to the bar door and inside was Mirajane, the waitress of the guild. "Good morning, Mira! You're quite early."

Mira giggled at the member. "You're quite early too! What got you up so early?"

"This box…." Misaka tapped at the box. "Is full of rusty nails with my magic power that are painted black or grey and hopefully, Gajeel gets his hands on them and eat them up."

"My! My! Levy is going to get mad if you make a move on Gajeel!" Mira smiled brightly at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Just because I'm gonna prank Iron Man doesn't mean I'm making the first move! Levy already made her move during the S-Class! Besides, I know she has feelings for him, so why would I try to fuck up her life? If I do that, I'll feel guilty about it for the rest of my life!" The Fire Dragon Slayer responded as she makes a few amends while the waitress checked the glasses, alcohol, food, and the other beverages as the Guild Hall is about to open.

"I understand about your concern, Misaka, but I suggest you focus on your prank now!" Mira giggled at her. In response, Misaka gave her the video camera. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Place it some place safe where nobody can see, I want a good shot at Gajeel's face on those rusty nails," Mira followed the order and placed the camera at the very top of a shelf which has a view of the entire guild hall. She then took the box and placed it underneath the counter to prevent suspicion.

To act normal, Misaka thanked Mira and grabbed a bottle of alcohol before jumping on one of the tables. She placed the alcohol on the table and lied down like she had a hangover.

Finally, the doors have opened. Stepping in first were Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Alzack and Bisca, Asuka, and Laki.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mira greeted them.

"Good morning!" The members that stepped said in unison before Misaka drifted off to sleep.

 **1 hour later….**

Misaka slowly woke up. Her head was lying down at Toshikazu's lap and turned her head around….it was sort of empty, but most of the known guild members like her 4 teammate best friends, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Laxus, Levy, Erza, Cana, the Thunder God Tribe, the Strauss siblings, her Exceed friend, Jackson, and her older brothers, Toshikazu and Koutarou.

"Ah, Misaka! You're awake!" Toshikazu smiled at her. The young sister sat up and sat down like the rest of the members. "How long have you been asleep?"

"Uh….8 hours…." She lied, but the lie was good enough for her friends, Exceed friend, and brothers to trust it.

"What kind of brother lets his younger sister drink alcohol, anyway?" Jackson said as he inspected his sword.

"How come you're criticizing me for drinking alcohol at the age of 15? What about Cana? Isn't Gildarts her father?" Misaka pouted like a cute little doggy.

"Cana is older than you, young lady," Jackson teased her with a grin, to which her brothers grinned as well.

"Fuck you guys," She cursed at them. Misaka stood up and slid over the table with her parkour skills with Jackson behind her, but flew to the Exceeds while she approached Mira.

"Cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast please," She asked. Mira nodded and in just a few seconds, her coffee and plate of bacon, eggs, and rice appeared in front of her. "Thanks…."

Misaka began chewing on her breakfast and sipped on her coffee, but little she knows….the Black Steel man is slowly approaching the counter.

"Oh! Good morning, Gajeel!" Mira smiled at the Iron Dragon Slayer, who yawned like he still got out from bed. "Is there anything you want?"

"Yeah, I'll have a box of nails, please," Gajeel asked. Mira nodded again and pulled out a box of the rusty nails Misaka planned earlier. Mira turned her head to the Fire Dragon Slayer and winked at her.

 _"Here it comes!"_ _Misaka said in her mind with amusement as Gajeel took 5 nails from the box and put them in this mouth….._

 **MUNCH!**

Gajeel opened his eyes wide in shock at the taste. The taste he experienced…oh, so horrible like he just watched 2 Girls 1 Cup while eating his food. He wanted to vomit badly and I mean really badly, but since the guild hall was crowded with the members of Fairy Tail, he couldn't. Unfortunately, the nails were too much for him and he vomited iron and metal on the box.

"What kind of nails are these!?" Gajeel said in anger, which caused a bit of a scene from the members. "Mira, did you bring a set of bad quality nails or are you playing a prank on me, huh!?" He glared at her in anger. "If this is really a prank, it's not funny! Was it you, Salamander!?"

"If you're gonna fight, I'm all fired up!" Natsu punched his flaming fists with a grin and started charging at Gajeel. "Take this Gajeel!"

"Wait!" Misaka stopped them, having both Natsu and Gajeel leave their battle positions and stare at her in confusion.

"What is it? Don't you know you're wasting my time so I could fight Salamander?" The Iron Dragon stared at her.

"Why did you stop us, Misaka?" The other Fire Dragon stared at her. Misaka gulped in fear and inhaled deeply for air.

"It's a prank…the camera is right there," Misaka pointed at the camera and grabbed a piece of nail. "And I was the one who placed the rusty nails."

"So it was you who pranked me!?" Gajeel butted his head on her face with glare.

Misaka glared back at Gajeel head to head. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just a prank!"

"I didn't have any breakfast this morning and you decided to ruin it!" Gajeel glared at her back with his green aura coming out while Misaka's dark blue aura came out.

"They're at it again…." Happy said in the background.

"Shut up!" Gajeel and Misaka shouted at Happy and went back to glaring at each other, who cowered in fear.

Suddenly, Misaka felt her body lifted up. She tried to resist, but her lower body was resting at Gajeel's front while her upper body and her head at his back.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing, shitface!? Put me down!" Misaka demanded as she tried to restrain. "Toshi-nee-chan! Koutarou-nee-chan! Help me!"

"Sorry! I'm going on a job!" Koutarou said with a smile as he grabbed a piece of paper from the request board.

"No can do, Misaka! I have a game to play!" Toshikazu waved goodbye to his young sister, sending a massive chill down her spine.

"Natsu!?" Misaka stared at her Fire Dragon friend.

"Enjoy your punishment, eh Misaka?" Natsu smirked as he headed back to his friends.

"Jackson!?"

"This fish is so good! Sorry, but I wanna eat more of these!" Jackson took another bite on the fish.

"Guys?"

"It's your fault you're getting punished by Gajeel," Her friend, Terry, talked back, trying to hold his laughter.

"I fucking hate you people!"

 **8:45am**

 **Gajeel's House**

"Why am I in your house!? Let me go!" Misaka waggled around to free herself as Gajeel opened the door to his bedroom.

"Quit moving, Drogon, it's time for your punishment," Gajeel smirked at her and tossed her at his bed before pinning her and both his hands holding her wrists.

"Let me go, you iron dickfuck! It's just a pran—" Misaka was interrupted when she felt a pair of rough lips crash down to hers. The sensation of Gajeel wasn't pleasurable due to the landing, her eyes went wide and tried to free her wrists and her lips, but the sensation on her lips were starting to affect her, weakening her massive strength in just a few seconds **(No, she doesn't have abs)** and her cheeks flushing red like the roses in the flower shops. Gajeel then licked her lips, demanding entrance to her mouth. Misaka did what he wanted and Gajeel dug his tongue inside her, licking her insides. The Winged Princess **(Which is her alias)** muffled a gasp out of her mouth as the Iron Dragon continued to lick her, sending a few bits of pleasure inside her. Finally, Gajeel removed his mouth from her and smirked, Misaka, in response gave a snarl at him.

"You're quite a good kisser for a prankster," Black Steel moved his hands and ripped her dark blue shirt, sending the fabrics flying and revealing her black bra. Blushing furiously at her exposed clothing **(Even though she has habit to remove her shirt)** , Misaka covered herself in embarrassment. "Relax, Princess, it's just a prank."

"How is it a prank if you ripped my fucking shirt off!?" Misaka barked at him in anger. She gasped when she felt her hands get pushed away once again.

"Oh? A prankster being angry over a prank I'm doing? This just got exciting," She didn't like the response of that, but all she knew that she now regrets doing both the prank and confessing the prank to Gajeel. What's even more worse is that she is gonna get banged by Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer whom she never had feelings for, but Levy has romantic feelings for him and what concerns her the most is Levy and Panther Lily might be on their way right now to the house and see them.

Back to reality, Gajeel reached his hand and removed her black bra, her breasts now exposed to him before he dug his tongue on her breasts, followed by a loud gasp coming from her mouth.

"A-Ah! F-Fuck! T-This is not a prank, you dipshit!" Misaka closed her eyes and her cheeks got redder and every single strength she used was no use and now she is very vulnerable to him. As Gajeel continued to grope her breasts, Misaka felt her panties get wet, to which she hopes that he will stop, but unfortunately….

Gajeel removed his hands from her breasts and turned his head down to her pants. The Iron Dragon reached his hands down and torn her pants with his maximum strength ripping it to shreds and exposing her black panties.

"Kya!" Misaka shrieked and covered her breasts with one hand and the other on her panties.

"Oh? Is this your first time? The fun has been doubled," Gajeel reached her for panties until he felt a kick in the back. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"How come you're all dressed up and I'm naked here!? Pervert!" She glared at the smirking man.

"It's supposed to be a prank, right? You're the victim and I'm the prankster," He responded and pushed her arms before quickly pulling down her panties, exposing her wet entrance to him. He moved his head closer and smelled her exposed, fresh entrance before licking it with his tongue, followed by a gasp coming from the Princess. "Geehee, you smell and taste good, Princess."

Misaka just stared at the ceiling as her lower body sends waves and waves of pleasure with Gajeel licking her entrance and moans and gasps escaping her mouth. Not only this is one of her biggest pranks yet, but this is also the first time having sex and the fun fact **(Maybe)** is that your first time having sex will be your most memorable sexy time and her first time is not her teammate, Tsugumi, but it's the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. She and Gajeel really really never got along following the Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, even during the Battle of Fairy Tail, she had no trust on him and whenever she encounters him alone, they would end up fighting around Magnolia, the guild hall, or worse, both the guild hall and Magnolia. Eventually, their hot heads prevailed and got along very well after they freed their members and Magnolia in Edolas and became loyal and trustful to each other after Tenrou Island. However, that is still not gonna change their personalities, Misaka's pranking abilities, and Gajeel's horrible singing and the fact that they're having sex with each other could maybe affect them for the rest of their life. Hell, they might even start a relationship if it happens.

As Gajeel continued to lick her entrance and sending waves of pleasure on the young girl, Misaka closed her eyes and held the sheets tight with the moans screaming out of her mouth. However, she shot her eyes wide when her entrance felt a surge of orgasm.

"G-Gajeel! S-Stop! I-I'm….I'm coming!" He didn't pay attention or stop. Instead, he just kept on going, licking the Princess' clit until it has finally came. "A-Ahhhh!"

Misaka's clit squirted out her juices, staining the bed sheets and covering Gajeel's face with it. Gajeel paused for a moment and licked his chops, he grinned at the taste and swallowed all of it, every single one.

"Are…are you done with your prank yet?" She asked as she inhaled deeply for air.

"Oh, I'm not done. You've pranked me several times and your 'funny' rusty nail prank has finally ticked me off…" Gajeel unzipped his pants, opening the eyes of the Princess even more as she knew what was coming up. She slowly moved her head and there it was…his long, rough, erected shaft right in front of her. Misaka has seen a lot of dicks, the asshole dicks, the awesome dicks, the dicks, the weird dicks, the jerky dicks, but not a human dick and I mean a dick dick, I mean THAT dick though she is also a dick **(And a bitchy asshole)**.

Gajeel moved himself to her entrance, hands on her waist, and made a very rough press inside her, followed by a scream of pain and pleasure. She felt her insides get torn apart as blood streamed down, coating her thighs and his member as he slammed her repeatedly and rapidly.

"Damn, you're so tight…." Gajeel mumbled and thrust and fastened his pace, dug even deeper to explore her, and to show that all of this is just a 'prank'. "You really should make more of these pranks, I enjoy these and one prank on me means one punishment."

"Th—Ah….that's if you defea—ah, me in a fi—ah—fight!" Misaka moaned mid-sentence and her legs wrapped around his back….finally, she had enough and she couldn't take it anymore. "Fa-ah-ster! Keep going! Ha-ah…harder! I deserve to be punished, but no-ah! Not like this….n-not like this! Ah!"

Misaka is concerned and it means she's really really concerned. With her virginity at it's loss at the hands of Gajeel, she is concerned about her best friend, Levy because like before, romantic feelings and if Levy catches them, not only she broke her promise, but also might destroy her friendship status with the Bookworm. But this…this feeling, Misaka has been like this for no more than 3 minutes from lips clashing to breast groping to clit licking and finally to sexual iron-fire intercourse since the both of them are Dragon Slayers, which is true and the both of them, Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, her friends, James and Terry are the known Dragon Slayers of the guild.

As he continued to thrust in and out of her roughly and pleasurably, Misaka's breasts started to jiggle and held the sheets even tighter and the moans getting even louder. Gajeel made one big thrust in her and sent a screeching scream from Misaka's lips…he found the spot, the glorious spot where one touch will release one of those screams and moans of pleasure from the mouth. He made another thrust and the scream earlier happened again. He smirked at this and continued to move his shaft up and down inside her pussy.

Finally, the both of them felt a surge of pleasure from their hot spots….it was time…

" _I'm sorry Levy…"_ Misaka said in her mind. "Gajeel! I'm coming! Come inside me!"

"Now you like my prank, don't cha!?" Gajeel smirked and fastened his pace before he made one final thrust inside her, sending his hot, iron seeds to her womb and Misaka came as well, making one last moan and sending her juices clashing with his member and his seeds. The both of them breathed for air and Gajeel removed himself from her and collapsed to the ground as Misaka's thighs and entrance made a small puddle of their juice and her blood. "You are one hell of a lover, I must say."

Misaka mumbled something, but since he's a Dragon Slayer, he was able to hear it.

"Don't tell me to shut up, it's just a prank," He smirked at her.

"Shut up! You just came inside me! I'm gonna be confirmed for pregnancy with you as the father!" Misaka barked at him with a snarl.

"Sorry about it's just a prank, right?" Gajeel mocked with a comical voice.

"F-Fuck you!" Misaka felt her eyes moving to the darkness as she breathed heavily. Her strength to stand up was no more and collapsed at the bed. Gajeel in response kissed her in the lips, to which she kissed back as well. "I hate you...idiot..."

"I love you too, Princess," Gajeel stood up and unzipped his pants and stepped out of his room to find his breakfast while Misaka closed her eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **30 minutes later….**

"What's taking so long with those two?" Natsu asked his friends as he continues to eat much on his food on the table.

"Why don't you ask them, hothead?" Gray responded while in his underwear and both of them butted heads on each other.

"What did you say, Ice Princess?"

"You heard what I said, flame-brain!" The both of them glared at each other like the typical rivalry before the guild doors opened. Stepping in was another teenager in a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to the arms, a black shirt, black pants, and a pair of rubber shoes. However, something was odd about him…his hood was up and barely anybody noticed his cheeks.

"Good morning, James! How was your day?" Mira smiled at him as James sat down with Lisanna beside him.

"C-Can I have t-the usual?" James nervously asked as his cheeks got redder due to not only what happened back there, but what made it worse is his crush, Lisanna, is beside him and the typical dirty mind of his is disturbing him and his meal of noodles, rice, and chicken.

"What's wrong, James?" Lisanna asked in concern, making a huge scene as their guild mates stared at the chewing morning wood man before he swallowed.

"Just….what the fuck….what the fuck….WHAT THE FUCK….WHAT THE FUCK! I JUST WOKE UP FROM MY SLEEP AND I WAS ON MY WAY HERE AND HEARD SEX MOANS COMING FROM GAJEEL'S HOUSE!" James cursed loudly, sending eyes and jaws drop on the guild with Wendy and Romeo fainting, the Exceeds dropping their fish, Macao and Wakaba dropping their beer, and Erza dropping her cake.

"Oh my! They really like each other!" Mira clapped with a smile.

"But Levy, don't you have a crush on Gajeel?" James turned his head to Levy, who was reading a book.

Shocked that her...friend Gajeel had sex with Misaka, she dropped the book and fainted, collapsing at the floor.

"Levy!? Are you alright?" Lucy approached the fainted Bookworm.

"Well, either way….that was the weirdest morning in my life," James then continued to focus on his breakfast. "I should've masturbated when I had the opportunity there…"

 **Wow….just wow…I did this from 12:00am to 3:45am….**

 **With this chapter done, I'm gonna make another which will involve me and someone from the guild….**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and wait for the next chapter!**

 **Btw, James is me (Not my real name), Tsugumi is my Russian OC, and Misaka is my female OC.**


	2. Thunder Audio (GONE SEXUAL)

**S.S.D.D = Same Shit, Different Day**

 **Obviously, a new chapter arises on the Prank fanfic and it's starring…..me….**

 **Yes, me, the author is going to be in this chapter. My character is James and I've said it before, I'll say it again, James is not my real name as I wish to keep my real name anonymous.**

 **Also, this is a first person chapter, a new one which I'm doing and the setting is the same as the other chapter.**

 **FYI, do be noted that if my OCs are being featured (Also my friend), it takes place in the Alternate Universe of Fairy Tail.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Two days after Misaka's failed prank on Gajeel…..**

 **8:35pm**

 **Unknown date, X791**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

I scanned around the hallway with my right red eye and my left black eye. My friends are hanging around like the usual except Misaka, who was hanging out with Gajeel…I guess the prank not only nearly got Misaka pregnant, but they must've started a relationship as well….damn, I feel sorry for Levy and Tsugumi since the both of them were interested in them. Fortunately, the both of them seem to have set their eyes on each other.

Well, whatever about that. As I moved my head to my food, I took one last slurp of my chicken noodles and a few last of drink on my water and thanked Mira for the food before putting on my black hood, concealing the back of my head and putting on a black bandana, covering my nose and lips. I rolled up my dangling black jacket sleeves again, revealing half of my fleshy arms. I stood up from my seat and approached the doors that takes me to the outside and Magnolia Town itself. I opened one of the doors and stepped outside for a walk around the town until I moved my head to the sky. It was night time and half of the guild was gone and the known members such as Levy, Natsu, Wendy, my teammates, Laxus, and the Exceeds were all around enjoying their meal or chatting with one another. I smiled at them and took was about to step out until I heard my name being called. I moved my head and saw Lisanna staring at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked and some of the members like Elfman and Cana were looking at me.

"I'm going out for a walk," I responded to them and stepped out of the hall, letting the dark, cold air touch my open skin. I closed the doors of the guild and put my hands in my pockets like I'm some kind of suspicious person on a mission or assassination attempt. I took one last stare at the guild doors one more time and put a smirk on my face. I wasn't actually going for a walk at all...what I'm actually going to do is scare prank the members of the guild. I slowly and quietly approached the guild, hiding in the bushes..…I eavesdropped every single conversation and one of the members, Gajeel and Panther Lily, is leaving. Huh, so Gajeel is not gonna be a gentleman and kiss Misaka goodbye? That's sad…oh well, that's Gajeel for you.

Anyway, what I did was I setup an audio player at one of the tables when I finished my job and my target? Panther Lily, the only Exceed combatant of the guild and I'm gonna prank him with lightning, which is a good thing to happen at this time since when I was on my way back, the clouds were grey and my ears were good enough to hear thunder roaring in the background.

Back to where I am, Gajeel and Panther Lily stepped out, I wasn't able to hear what they were talking about, but it doesn't matter. I pushed a button on the remote and the audio player that's hanging in guild's bell, which played a massive thunderstorm audio. I smirked at the both of them as Panther Lily placed his paws on his ears, so adorable…

"Hey, what are you so scared about?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the scared Exceed.

"I-I'm not scared!" Panther Lily responded with a cowardly glare while I devilishly smile at the Exceed's adorable reaction and Gajeel's concerned expression from the bushes…..I kept my smile up, but tried to hide my laughter to prevent my position to be gave away. A pushed the button again and the thunderstorm audio played again, but accidentally pushed the button again. "Ah!"

"Jeez, it's not even raining!" Gajeel looked up at the dark blue sky with the moon hanging over. I slowly crawled away and leaned against the wall to keep myself very hidden. I heard doors creaking and stepping outside were was only my friend, Terry, who stepped outside. "Sky Butler, what are you doing here?"

"That's weird, thunderstorms, yet no rain?" Terry turned his head to the guild. "I think someone is trying prank us."

"And I know who it could be….." A voice, probably Levy, was heard in the building. I looked at the window and saw the rest of the guild hanging out. "It could be Misaka!"

"Is it you, Misaka?" Erza stared at her.

"It's not me! You expect me to prank again after getting my ass raped by Gajeel!?" Misaka barked at the Bookworm and Titania.

"She's got a point, there's no way someone who just had sex would do a prank afterwards," Gray, in his underwear, pointed out.

"Yeah, you have a point, but there's no way someone would have sex if he's always in his underwear," The Princess shot back and Gray took notice of his clothes. I facepalmed myself and pushed the button again so I could mess with them more and despite the Exceed being aware it's a prank, Panther Lily still covered his ears with his paws. "Dear Mavis, who is doing that prank!?"

Gajeel and Terry used their noses, I opened my eyes wide and it was time for me to bail, but since the both of them are using their noses, I knew that I'm gone. The Iron Dragon and Sky Butler turned their heads to where I am and that was it, I'm finally caught.

"Shit," I mumbled as they started to approach me, I dropped the remote and made a run for it.

"He's getting away!" Gajeel shouted out as he and Terry chased after me. I reached the pool and made a double jump on the wall thanks to my parkour skills, but unfortunately, I felt my stomach touch something smooth. My eyes opened wide and I looked up…I got caught by Panther Lily. "Good job!"

"So…it was you who was the culprit, huh?" Panther Lily darkly glared at me, giving a nervous smile on my face.

"Ahaha…it's just a prank?" I said with a nervous grin and turned my head to Gajeel and Terry.

"What the hell? You and your garbage pranks again, James!" Terry facepalmed himself and returned to the guild while Gajeel stares at me with his arms crossed.

"So you were the one who pulled out the thunderstorm prank, huh?" Gajeel continued to stare at me and Panther Lily let me go, landing softly on my ass. "Do you even remember what happened to Princess yesterday?"

Ah crap, I should've remembered….yesterday, Misaka pulled a prank on Gajeel by painting the rusty nails and adding bad fire taste on it and nearly triggered a guild brawl on the morning's first hours for a human to wake up. She confessed the prank, but it led to her getting nearly pregnant and raped by Gajeel and to make matters worse, I'm a prankster and I pranked Gajeel and if I prank Gajeel...I'm dead, but if I prank both him and Panther Lily, that's means I'm double dead.

"It's time for your punishment, Darky!" He smirked at me and pulled my hair, dragging me around.

"H-Hey! Where the fuck are you taking me!?" He tried to remove his hand, but it was too strong.

"To your punishment of course!" With that kind of expression and response, I pray that I don't get such a horrible punishment like Misaka. Finally, we arrived the guild hall and I was met with confused looks.

"Gajeel-san, what are you doing?" Wendy asked as I was dragged upstairs.

"Help me! Toshikazu! Koutarou! Anybody for god sake! Help me!" Those were my last words as I was thrown to a spare bedroom and the door closed.

I made a short thump on the bed with my back lying on the sheets and my shoes over the pillows. Gajeel closed the door and started moving towards me, I fixed myself and moved, feeling my back leaning against the wall and I had nowhere to hide. My wrists were forcefully moved, I looked at the both of them and Gajeel had his hands on both of them. I desperately tried to free myself and dare my escape, but compared to him, I'm physically weaker than him and his arms were too strong.

"Let me go, Gajeel!" I demanded as he moved my wrists around.

"But it's time for your punishment…." He pulled off an evil grin. "And do you know what happens if…you prank Lily?"

"It's just a prank! Please, let me go—" I paused for a moment as I felt my lips collide with his. My cheeks were running red and exposed in front of him…I moved myself around again to free myself, but every second, I lose 10% of my strength and the more I move, the more strength I lose. Despite my desperation to get out, I was left with no avail.

Gajeel then collided his rough lips on mine one more time, his lips tasted like iron and fresh breathe while my lips were shadowy and hot. He licked my lips and accidentally, I opened my lips and he dug himself inside me. I muffled and moaned as he licked my insides, my cheeks getting all red and my eyes half closed. After 10 seconds, I was panting heavily and he smiled at me while I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"You are one hell of a good kisser, Yami **(Honno no Yami means Fire's Darkness)** ," Gajeel moved his head closer to mine, kissing me in the lips one more time. He then moved again and bit me on the neck with his sharp teeth.

"A-Ah!" A feminine gasp escaped my lips and my face going red as Gajeel continued to bite me. I felt tiny bits of blood trickling down my skin and tears in my eyes from the pain. "S-Stop….it hurts! G-Gajeel, please! S-Stop!"

"Oh? This is only the start of the punishment and you want me to stop?" He let up a smirk on his face and moved his hands and removed the hoodie covering my hair, letting my black haired ponytail gently touch the sheets. "You know, you know cute with a hair like that compared to Shrimp."

"S-Shut up! I'm a boy, not a girl! Do you even know I'm a boy or girl? We've known each other for years, you stupid Iron—ah!" I felt my balls get grabbed, bringing out a sharp gasp and my red cheeks exposed to him.

"You've talk to much and now it's time to get serious….geehee…" Gajeel reached for my black shirt, ripping it in half like a piece of paper, revealing my bare chest that's similar to Gray's. He moved his head down at rubbed my opened skin with his nose, sending moans from my mouth. "Your skin is so smooth…"

"Please Gajeel….stop…I can't go home with a ripped shirt," I responded, begging for my freedom to go home free for tonight. Unfortunately, Gajeel smirked at me once more and moved his hands to my nipples. "Ah! Gajeel!"

"Keep saying my name, Yumi. You can't stop me and my punishments," He groped both of them….the both of them and my feminine gasps were in the way. I tried to move my hands, but I can't feel them both, much to my cowered and unhappiness.

Gajeel moved his head closer and licked my left while groping my right, followed by a gasp from my mouth.

"Ah! Please stop! Let me go, Gajeel!" I begged as my cheeks were red in front of him.

"You think I can let you off that easily? And pranking Lily means you took your prank too far and your punishment will be worse than Princess," My eyes opened wide as I felt my belt starting to unbuckle. I weakly moved my head up and Gajeel pulled down my pants and pair of boxers.

"N-No! Please, don't do it, Gajeel!" I slowly got up, but felt a very rough tug on my chest, taking me to the ground. I slowly moved myself, but was stopped once again and that is until…I felt my member send waves of unknown surges on my lower body. "A-Ah! Gajeel!"

My member was coated with strains of saliva and the room was filled with my feminine like gasps and moans. I tried to cover myself, but I cannot reach Gajeel's face to punch or shove.

"Ah…ah! Gajeel! I wanna go home already!" I begged once again, but was responded with his head bobbing faster. I felt my eyes starting to glow stars and my brain going point blank, the pleasure in my lower body made my crying and begging moans go to pleasurable and accepted. Despite that, however, I still wanted to go home and sleep.

At this point, I felt a surge of orgasm on my member. My moans got louder and I was already at my peaking point.

"Gajeel! S-Stop! I-I'm coming!" I said, but he didn't listen and continued to move his head. I stared at the ceiling and held the sheets tight and my legs a little bit spread. Finally, I felt my member release on it's own. "A-Ahhhhh! Gajeeeeeeeeel!"

Hot seeds of my member coated Gajeel's mouth, uncontrollably spraying it around him. Gajeel kneeled in front of me, tasted my seeds before swallowing it. I flushed furiously while he continued to smirk at me like it was just another something.

"You taste funny, Yami," He said and placed his fingers on not my member, but my ass. My ass, the exit on where my shit comes out and where you fart loudly or quietly, but what tells me is that this is the worst prank I would ever do in my entire life. "Have you ever got something struck up your ass, Yami?"

"N-No….why?" Those were my last words…..I felt his fingers press inside me, leading to a sharp, feminine gasp from my mouth. "A-Ah! G-Gajeel! No!"

"Why, you sound so cute when you gasp, Yami…..your cries makes me wanna make this punishment last longer," He said as he thrusts his fingers inside my hole and my body slightly weakens from his punishment. "Dear Mavis, you're so fucking tight…."

"Stop! Stop! Gajeeeeel! Please!" I made more beggings, much to Gajeel's amusement, he continued to thrust his fingers up and down and my legs went control on it's own and spread widely. I also felt my member surging the climax like earlier. "Gajeel! N-No…! Please! Hahhhhh!"

My member spewed out my seeds once again, staining my lower body and leaking down to his fingers. He tasted my seeds again, smiling more than ever while I breathed for air and prayed for this punishment to stop.

"A-Are…we…..done…?" I inhaled and exhaled for air and my eyes starting to lose vision, signalling my exhaustion. However, the exhaustion went back to normal when I heard the unzipping of pants, much to my very shock. I slowly moved my head up and there, in my eyes, was a long member, shocking me in sight. "No…no! Please, Gajeel! I wanna go home! Not like this!"

"We're almost done, Yami. Just sit tight," I knew what he meant by 'just sit tight', but his rough, cold nature concerns me…Misaka told me that she was bleeding when he went inside her and I might be worried it could happen to me. "Are you ready?"

"No…." I mumbled, not good enough for Gajeel to hear.

"Say that again?" He smirked in front of me again until I felt my ass get torn apart.

"Ahhhhh! No! No! No! No! No! Stop! Gajeel! Gajeel!" I cried and moaned loudly. I felt a few bits of blood stream down my ass as every single of his thrust continues to go deeper and deeper inside me. My eyes were seeing stars, my mind went blank, and my entire body stopped functioning, leaving me vulnerable to his punishment.

"It's just a prank, right!?" He mocked and placed his hands on my waist. My legs wrapped around him and I grabbed a pillow, hugging and biting tightly from the pain and pleasure on my lower body. "It's just a prank! Geehee!"

"S-Stop….stop….stop! I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Begging and crying for freedom were the only things that were in my mouth that were interrupted with moans and cries. Gajeel fastened his pace, making the moans go louder, loud enough to rock the guild hall and for the members to hear it.

"Damn….you're tighter than Princess," His thrusts went faster, making my body go up and down like he has full control. My eyes widened as I felt the walls of my ass tighten and my member feeling another surge of orgasm.

"No….no….no! Ahhhhh! Gajeeeeeeel!" One last moan escaped my mouth as I felt my member spurt out my liquid, staining Gajeel's shirt and pants while I felt his hot seeds fill my insides, making my intestines feel the hot flare in my body.

"I'm not done yet, Yami!" Not only the seeds in my ass filled me, but I felt him going faster with his erected member. The moans I did were weak, yet soft, much to his amusement and to my disgust as I have been raped by the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox.

"P-Please! Stop…..stop! Gajeee—hehe—eeel!" Tears began to flow my eyes and trickle down my face. He doubled his speed and I felt another surge of orgasm once again. "Gajeeeeeeeel!"

Gajeel immediately removed his member from my ass and forcefully opened my mouth with his hands. He inserted his member in my mouth and thrust in and out with muffled moans and my member not spewing out any of my white, sticky cum, which could mean my liquid is done for the day. Gajeel then moved his fingers and thrust them inside my wet ass, leading me to suck his member while getting fingered with that smirk on his face.

After that, Gajeel made one final thrust, spewing his seeds deep into my mouth. He then removed his member and fingers from my ass and mouth as the seeds inside my ass filled the sheets, much to his great amusement before I swallowed his cum up.

"We should do this next time," Gajeel zipped his pants up and opened the door and turned his head to me. "You're quite a good guy to get fucked by the same gender, Yami."

"S-Shut up…." I sniffed and whimpered as my eyes watered and slowly pulled my boxers and pants up. I stood up and covered my chest with my arms before stepping out of the room. I also felt my ass leaking, likely Gajeel's cum is slowly filling my boxers, but I didn't care and tumbled. As I crawled to the stairs, I heard conversations from downstairs, which I believe the entire guild heard me.

"How did the punishment….." An unable to speak female voice, likely Levy, was heard ringing my ears.

"He's tighter than you, Princess," A male voice, likely Gajeel, responded with a smirk before walking outside, each footstep fading and fading.

"What!?" Misaka spat her beer and stare at the Iron Dragon, but changed her mood when she smelled something.

"Little sister, what is it?" Her eldest brother asked.

"I smell someone, it's coming from the second floor," She responded and I heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

I should've known that Gajeel was going to punish me, but not like this….not like this…..

"James?" I turned my head up to see Misaka. She reached a hand out and I accepted it before she jumped from the stairs, landing at one of the tables while I slowly crawled in the stairs.

"I smell somebody!" Another male voice, likely Natsu, rang my ears.

"I smell him too!" Wendy responded as well.

"Sorry, can't smell since I can smell the dishes," Typical Terry, my Sky Butler friend seems to like doing dishes more than smelling. I crawled fast downstairs until I felt a tumble and landed roughly in front of the guild.

"James!?" Natsu stared at me in shock.

"You were the one who smelled funny!?" Wendy's eyes twitched.

"Why the hell do you smell like Gajeel?" The entire guild turned their heads toward me in shock and I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Damn you for trying to make me pregnant, Gajeeeeeeeeel!"

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this Yaoi fanfic featuring me and Gajeel and I swear to God, this is the weirdest chapter I have ever written. Not to forget, this is also my very first fanfic with 2 chapters.**

 **Also, at some point in the future, I'm gonna make a fanfic that pretty sure nobody has ever seen. If you wanna know, here's the hint:**

 **Fairy Tail's prominent members in the guild**

 **Anyway, stay tuned in the future as I make more of these fanfics!**


End file.
